Sprinkler-type irrigation systems have become an important part of agriculture in semi-arid regions. Numerous types of automatic sprinkler-type irrigation systems have been utilized, although the basic types are generally a pivot-type sprinkler and a linear-type sprinkler. The pivot sprinklers are fixed to a pivot and rotate a line move containing sprinkler heads around the pivot. One significant disadvantage of a pivot-type sprinkler is that it sprinkles a circular area while most fields are square or rectangular, thereby failing to water at least 20 percent of the arable portion of the field. Pivot-type sprinklers have advantages in that the sprinkler is fixed at one point and cannot readily become displaced and can be readily self-propelled and fully automated so that very little attention is required. Linear-type sprinklers are particularly efficient in irrigating 100 percent of the available arable area, however, they have been more difficult to automate since the whole sprinkler system travels in relation to the water supply system, and has generally been more difficult to propel and maintain in alignment, particularly in hilly or uneven terrain.